


Pierce's Final Gift (from Beyond the Grave)

by lenbon



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenbon/pseuds/lenbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce always said Annie was his favourite, well now he is about to prove it by getting her the answers and closure she deserves in regards to her relationship to Jeff. </p>
<p>Prompt by AnthonyShadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce's Final Gift (from Beyond the Grave)

**Author's Note:**

> so I have never really fulfilled a prompt before but I guess there is a first for everything

“Mr Winger,” Mr Stone begins, looking down at his paper to make certain of the question before lifting his head to look Jeff in the eyes, “have you ever masturbated to the thought of Annie Edison?”

Jeff’s eyes bulged momentarily, and each member around the table of the study group turned to stare at him. He gulped as his eyes shifted, pausing at each face of his companions, whilst he tried to think of a way he could get out of this – he was a lawyer for a reason dammit! His eyes then landed on the very girl in question, her eyes were wide with anticipation; did she want the answer to be a yes or a no?

“Answer the question, Mr Winger. Have you ever masturbated to the thought of Annie Edison?”

“No?!” He exclaims, out of habit, before he indiscreetly glances at the assistant.

“Lie.” The voice of proctor coolly responds.

There are many times that Jeff had wished that the floor would swallow him – whenever Shirley began a rant about God, or Abed starts a discussion about something or other – but never as much as he did at that moment. He stares at the table, willing himself to look up; he gets the courage (he has always been a little spineless and there isn’t an easy way out to this), and immediately regrets it. Abed looks placid, as per usual, whilst Troy looks thoughtful. Britta was staring at him, mouth agape slightly, although it was a lot better than the glare he was receiving off Shirley. It was Annie that surprised him though, as she appeared to be almost endearing with the way she looked at him, almost like she felt pleased with the answer; he couldn’t help thinking of the Dean questioning their relationship during their investigation of the Butt Crack Bandit.

“Did you do it because you just want to bang her? To add her to your conquests?” Mr Stone cuts through the tension, and Jeff’s head immediately snaps to look at him.

Jeff stares at him, eyes narrowing as his hands, which are held together on the table, clench. His jaw clenches also, becoming rigid before he finally grinds out, “No.”

“Is it because you are, in fact, in love with Miss Edison?” Mr Stone quickly responded, still in a creepily impartial voice.

His whole body went stiff, the question seemingly paralysing him. He eyes were a little wide, and he was almost mimicking a deer caught in headlights, “I … no?! What?! No- I mean … no? I don’t …”

This was very unlike Jeff, and he knew it; he never stumbled over words. He lowered his head to look at the table before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He tried to get his head in gear, think a bit clearly about this. He should’ve seen this coming because it was just like Pierce to mess around with his thoughts, make him do something so completely against his will because so what if he maybe had feelings for Annie? What did it matter that when she looked at him with that look – yes, that look – when he did something nice for somebody that it triggered something inside of him? It certainly didn’t matter that when she smiled at him, he was a sucker because at that moment he would do anything for her, anything to keep it there. No, none of it mattered because he didn’t love her – was it even possible? She was too young and he was too old. She was so innocent and he was so bitter. She was too Annie and he was too Jeff. Except, maybe she was just Annie and maybe he was just Jeff. No. No-

“No.”

“Lie.”

The gasp in response was loud, drawing Jeff’s eyes open as he moved to glare at the stupid proctor. She was evil and polygraphs don’t even work.

“You love Annie, Jeffrey?” Shirley asked, drawing Jeff’s attention away from the woman claiming his denial as false. Jeff looked at Shirley, eyes shifting down; he gulped and appeared downright ashamed of his feelings for Annie. He refuses to look up, even when Shirley asks her question again. Then, before he realises what is happening, Annie has asked everybody to leave the study room so that she and Jeff can talk, and just like that he is alone in a room with a girl that he might have just indirectly told that he was in love with her.

“Jeff? Jeff. Look at me,” Annie’s normally sweet, albeit sometimes high, voice has an edge to it as she commands Jeff to stop being a coward. He eventually raises his line of eyesight, so that he is looking at the pretty brunette. “Good. Now, we are going to talk about this like adults. I mean it. You are not going to run away or skirt around this - it has been over four years, it is about time we addressed it once and for all.”

She is standing up, presumably from where she scooted all the others (the ones gaping and staring through the stupid windows that act as walls to this stupid study room, stupid) out of the room, and he doesn’t know why but all he can think at that moment is how hot she looks. He has always found her attractive, anyone would when they saw this cute and perky brunette that is just so endearing, but it has always been when she takes control and is outspoken, confident even, and that is when she becomes truly sexy. She has her hands on her hips and eyebrows are furrowed ever so slightly, and Jeff‘s eyes fall to her lips as he is overcome with how much he wants to kiss her.

“Are you even listening to me Jef-”

Annie is cut off, however, as Jeff stands up and captures her lips with his own. His mouth his applying a soft but needy pressure to hers, as his arms fly to encircle her with one hand pushing into and gripping her hair, and the other falling to lay on her waist. She sighs into the kissing, returning the kiss with a soft coaxing of her lips whilst her arms snake around his neck so that her fingers can trace soft circles just on the hairline of his neck. It is nice, but Jeff needs more because, as she said, it has been four-plus years and that is a lot of sexual tension to be building up and to have only been released in a few kisses. The hand on her waist pushes her top to reveal the soft skin of her lower torso, and he palms it gently, relishing the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. However, just as he begins stroking her hip softly – about to deepen the kiss by coaxing her lips apart so that he can, to not put it bluntly, shove his tongue down her throat – she lowers her hands to his chest and pushes him away. At the same time, she pulls her face away from his, ripping her lips from his. Before he even realises what is happening, she has somehow wriggled her way out of his grip.

“Annie …” He husks, very undignified, but right now he is completely disorientated (man, it was some kiss).

“No, Jeff. We are going to talk about this. Then, if we come to an adequate understanding, the kissing may resume.” Annie’s voice wavers slightly, and her breathing is heavy, but she is looking resolute; and if four years have taught Jeff anything about Annie, she is very determined.

“Fine, but you have to promise kissing will continue?” Jeff finally manages as he falls back into his chair. He expects Annie to move to her own chair, but instead she surprises him by pulling out the ever-present but ever-empty chair (wait, Chang sometimes sits there? Are you sure because Jeff swears it doesn’t ever feel like somebody is between him and Annie) and sitting down.

“It depends … are you in love with me?”

Jeff’s head falls into his hands that are back on the table, and he pushes at his hair. Did he really need to say it? Annie was a smart girl; could she not just figure it out? He is pretty sure that she can read minds; couldn’t she do that, like right now? He lets out a sigh.

“Look, Jeff, we need to discuss this. If even Pierce thought there was something going on …” However, that just gets her another sigh. Trying a new tactic, she says, “It is clear that there is something between us.”(oh god it is cute how she demonstrates the ‘us’ with the hand gestures except not really because he’s Jeff and feelings!) “I guess I am trying to say … I love you, Jeff. And I know – trust me, I know – that you think I am too young, you’re too old blah blah blah …”

“You are Annie.” Jeff chokes out; head still in hands as his fingers grip his (beautiful) hair.

“For God’s sake, I am an adult! I can drive, drink and vote. I have finished university, I have a degree. I could get married if I wanted to.” She says, clearly exasperated because really this was just an endless cycle of them somehow showing and declaring their feelings for each other, Jeff then denying it by stating how inappropriate it all is, and them burying it back into the box of unresolved feelings and sexual tension. She was tired of it. “I am in love with Jeff; you are a good person. If we were to embark on a relationship, even with you being older than me, it would not be inappropriate, and you wouldn’t be taking advantage of me. I am an adult, and I know what I want, and that is you!”

Finally, Jeff stopped tearing at his scalp, removing his head from his hands, instead turning to look at Annie. She looks resolved and determined. Then, he shifts on his chair, turning so that he is facing her straight on. With his legs either side of hers, he takes her hands, “I … I lo- I love you too.”

(Her argument was pretty damn convincing, okay? He used to be a lawyer so he knows this stuff!)

Ducking his head closer, tilting it to the side, he kisses her softly. It was not as needy as earlier, rather just loving, and his eyes flitter shut at the same time hers do. His hand drops her hand to move to cup the side of her face, allowing his thumb to draw small circles on her cheek, whilst the other hand squeezes the hand it is still holding. The hand of hers that he has stopped holding moves to rest on his chest, gripping the material softly but firmly. Her mouth opens, coaxing his lips apart as well, as she sighs contently.

“Guys, can we come back in yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: Pierce’s Final Gift from Beyond the Grave Prompt. (5x4)
> 
> Mr. Stone: “Mr. Winger,” he begins looking down to the paper to make certain of the question, “have you ever masturbated to the thought of Annie Edison?”
> 
> Follow Up:  
> Jeff: “What! No!?” he exclaims out of habit, keeping his gaze anywhere but at the people sitting around him.  
> “Lie.” comes the inevitable response given coolly by the evil proctor.
> 
> Follow Up II:  
> Mr. Stone: “Did you do it because you just want to bang her? To add her to your conquests?  
> Jeff: Looks up defiantly, steadily looking the odd man straight in the eyes as if he were the insane late Pierce himself. “No.” he ground out with certain force.  
> “True.”  
> Mr. Stone: “Did you do it because you are, in fact, in love with Miss Edison?” he asks in his creepily detached impartial way.
> 
> {Also, I know I haven't updated my other fic (and I have a got/asofai modern-au that I've been writing since summer) but meh}


End file.
